Agent 48
Summary The No. 48s were a group of clones featured in Hitman: Codename 47, Hitman: Contracts, and briefly made an appearance in the 2015 movie, Hitman: Agent 47. The 48s were a Class I human clone created by Ort-Meyer, designed as a loyal counterpart to Agent 47. They all lack free will. Agent 47 encountered them when he entered Ort-Meyer's laboratory during the mission Meet Your Brother. The 48s are the dead clones found all over the asylum in Asylum Aftermath. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with melee weapons, firearms and preparations Name: No. 48 Origin: Hitman Franchise Gender: Male Age: N/A Classification: Genetically-engineered clone, assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Master Martial Artist, Master tactician and strategist, Master survivalist, Master hunter, Pressure Point Strikes (The 48s have innate knowledge on human anatomy and can easily strike at his enemies' pressure points to knock them out or even kill them), Expert Acrobat (While they may not look like much, the 48s are capable of quickly climbing up buildings, latching onto pipes and performing several more feats of acrobatic strength, much like 47, and can even somersault out of tough situations), Extraordinary Genius Intellect, Multi-Lingualist, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (Low), Longevity (Several other comparable clones were noted to be modified to live far longer than the average person, with the 48 clones themselves having been noted to be the same case), Hacking, Limited Technology Manipulation (Capable of using any kind of technology known to man), Enhanced Senses, and several thousand more abilities and skillsets (Were designed to be capable of doing anything 47 could), Preparation, With prep the 48s gain Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (With toxins), Madness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation etc., Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Just like 47, the 48s were designed to feel no fear, emotions or pain), Extreme Heat, Cold Temperatures, Electricity Manipulation and several other resistances (Was made to be the perfect assassin, possessing all of 47's resistances) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Repeatedly stated by Ort-Meyer to be physically superior to 47, supported by the deleted scenes and dialogues of the game), higher with melee weapons and firearms Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Considerably swifter than 47, and can even somersault out of tough situations) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Immune to most of 47's signature weapons, like the Silverballers. Also considerably tougher than 47) Stamina: Incredibly High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with most melee weapons. Several hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Anything they can get their hands on Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Possesses the same level of intellect as 47) Weaknesses: Lacks free will, which makes them unable to think for themselves in combat. Also seems to lack 47's more profound abilities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Hitman (Games) Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Clones Category:Regeneration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Madness Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Hackers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sleep Users